


Christmas Sweater Shenanigans

by TakeItAndRun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Minor V route spoilers, Size Difference, Sorry Not Sorry, Takes place after V's good ending, this gets super sappy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItAndRun/pseuds/TakeItAndRun
Summary: “Jihyun, guess what I got for us?”Or: Cute V/MC fluff for Christmas.





	Christmas Sweater Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR that I'm almost done editing the next chapter of "You Alone Can Make My Song Take Flight," but I wanted to publish a little something for Christmas. I hope you enjoy this piece of fluff!  
> Also, Saeran's alive because I'm still in denial.

“Jihyun!” MC burst into Jihyun’s art studio. In her hands was a package, newly delivered and wafting a fresh-box aroma. “Jihyun, guess what I got for us?”

Chuckling, Jihyun set down his paintbrush and turned to face his girlfriend. “Not another invention from Saeyoung, I hope.”

“Hey, _he_ was the one who sent it!” MC protested with a playful pout. She placed the package on the tarp covering the floor, taking care to avoid the wet paint stains splattered on the plastic.

Jihyun _really_ needed to replace that tarp soon. Or at least clean it.

“Anywayyyyy,” MC said, elongating the last word as she knelt next to the box. “Since this is our first Christmas together, I thought it'd be fun if we did something special!” She fished her keys out of her pocket and used one to slice open the tape keeping the package sealed. “You know, something cute and couple-ly, like wearing matching Halloween costumes, giving each other chocolates on Valentine's day—”

“—Posing for engagement pictures.” Jihyun interrupted with a teasing smile.

It took MC a moment to stop sputtering.

“Okay!” She said once she was (somewhat) recovered. “So, uh, anyway, I asked around, and Zen told me that some couples wear matching Christmas sweaters!”

“Hmmm…” Jihyun nodded. “That’s right… when I was traveling, I would see couples walk by with matching sweaters. The sweaters themselves had… unusual designs—” Which was a nice way to say that the garments were hideous eyesores, “—but I remember thinking about how happy the couples looked.”

“Right!” MC grinned, glad that Jihyun understood. “But then I started thinking ‘why stop at matching sweaters? There’s gotta be something even better than that!’ Sooooooo... I present to you—drumroll, please—!” At this, she drummed her hands on her knees, cueing Jihyun to mimic her. “—the start of a new tradition!”

With a flourish, she opened the package and reached inside, lifting it up to proudly reveal what would hopefully be their first of many Christmas sweaters...

… That was folded in a neat little square and sealed inside a plastic bag.

“Ah, darn it…” MC hissed, her cheeks turning pink. “Uhhh… hold on a second, babe…”

Jihyun watched her struggle with the plastic for a few seconds, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“Do you need help, dear?” He asked.

“No, wait, I got it, let me just—aw, no, my key isn't sharp enough…”

“...”

“... Urgh… hey, Jihyun? Do you have any scissors?”

* * *

 

“Jihyun,” MC said, tears welling in her eyes. “It’s so ugly.”

Dangling from two clothing hangers was a large sweater made to fit two people—literally. It was a huge monster of a sweater, with two holes for each occupant to stick their head through and one sleeve on each side; it’d been advertised as a “couple’s sweater,” so it was clearly designed to get the two wearers into close proximity. Black cotton made up the torso area, while both sleeves and collars were red.

Underneath the left collar was the pudgy, round body of Santa Claus, the neckline stopping where the jolly old elf’s neck would start; a similar idea was used with the Santa’s helper standing on the right side. The whole thing reminded Jihyun of the “your face here” billboards he found on some beaches he’d previously visited, and he felt a twinge of nostalgia.

“I know,” Jihyun said lovingly, pulling MC in a gentle embrace. “It’s hideous.”

“Absolutely hideous.” MC sniffed. “It’s perfect.”

Smiling, Jihyun pressed a kiss atop MC’s head. “You have the most amazing ideas, darling.”

“Mmm, you think so?” MC giggled, snuggling closer to Jihyun. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, enjoying the warm fabric of his shirt. Jihyun gazed down at her, affection clear on his face.

“I know so. I…” He trailed off, realization slowly dawning on him. With an expression that slowly morphed into confused concern, Jihyun glanced up at the sweater, then back at MC, then once again towards the sweater. He repeated this motion a few times, wanting to be certain that his hunch was correct. 

“Honey?” MC spoke up, apparently wondering why her boyfriend was trying to give himself whiplash. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, but…” Jihyun paused as he tried to think of the best way to put his thoughts into words. “Sweetheart, are you sure we’ll be able to fit?”

“Huh? What do you mean? Is it too small?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, er…” Sheepishly, Jihyun turned MC to face him. “I mean…” He made a few vague gestures, motioning towards himself and then MC.

“Uh, I’m not following you, Jihyun.”

“It’s just that, um… I’m a bit, you know…”

“You’re a bit what now?”

“Well, not a _bit,_ but… and you’re, well…”

“I’m what?”

It was only then MC realized that she was looking _up_ at Jihyun. 

“Oh.” She said, finally understanding the problem. “ _Oh._ Yeah.”

Sometimes, she forgot that Jihyun was almost six feet tall. Her, on the other hand… well, she wasn’t six feet tall, that’s for sure.

“It was a great idea, darling,” Jihyun hurried to say. “It’s just—”

“No,” MC said, a determined gleam in her eyes. It was the same expression she wore while answering emails sent by potential party guests, and Jihyun was instantly wary. “We can… we can make this work, babe.”

“... MC?”

“I can wear high heels.”

“MC, you hate high heels. You told me you trip every time you wear them.”

“You can carry me.”

“You know I’d love to, but I’m not _that_ strong.”

“I can stand on a stool.”

“MC, sweetheart.”

“We can sit down.”

“MC.”

“We can have a party where all the guests sit down. All night. For the entire party. Jumin can provide cushions and chairs.”

“MC, just stop.”

“Jihyun, so help me God, I will _not_ miss this opportunity to do cute couple stuff with you.”

* * *

 

On Christmas, they both had their way.

“Man, that party was _crazy._ ” MC sighed. Jihyun and MC were cuddling together on the couch in their apartment, enjoying a quiet Christmas evening alone. “Who knew Saeran was so good at Super Bash Sisters Ultra?”

Jihyun chuckled and hugged her. It was a bit awkward, considering that the sweater didn’t allow a lot of room for movement, but still appreciated. “I know, right? Remember when I broke up that fight between Hyun and Jumin?”

“Ha, yeah!” MC laughed, leaning her head against Jihyun’s shoulder. “Zen’s gonna still be brushing that whipped cream out of his hair tomorrow morning.”

Jihyun laughed along with her, their shared laughter soon quieting to giggles. Once they fell silent, they resumed looking out their window, observing the snowfall occurring outside their apartment. Snowflakes gently twirled in the air like ballerinas, some landing on the rapidly-growing white lawn below; other snowflakes, however, gathered on their window, huddling together as they stuck to the glass.

MC smiled dreamily, cozy and warm.

“This is great.” MC said. She paused briefly. “Jihyun, I… this is gonna sound sappy, but this is something I’ve really, really wanted to do with you. After… after everything we went through, everything _you_ went through… I wanted to show that I loved you, show how much you’re loved. Show that you _deserved_ love.” She let out an embarrassed giggle. “Not just love from me, either—Jihyun, you’re loved by so many people. And I used to be scared that you wouldn’t realize how much everyone here loves you, but… you do now, and it makes me happy. Because, God, I’m so, so happy right now. I’m happy because of my friends and family, but also because _you’re_ happy. And…” She trailed off, unable to finish her thought properly. “... And yeah. I’m really happy.”

Jihyun felt his heart swell, happiness and love warming his chest.

“MC…”

His girlfriend sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the end of her sweater sleeve. “Baby, I-I know long, philosophical speeches are your thing, but… can you give me a second? ‘Cause I won’t be able to appreciate it if I’m crying.”

With a soft laugh, Jihyun kissed her cheek.

“Then I won’t give you a speech,” He said gently. “I’ll just say that I love you too, MC. I’m glad I make you as happy as you make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Christmas sweater HERE: https://www.belk.com/p/new-directions-long-sleeve-two-person-christmas-sweater/1801298S66383ND.html


End file.
